Net navigation
by Falcon 203
Summary: Megaman battle network
1. Execute!

I don't own megaman  
  
chapter one  
  
"...no...megaman, be careful! If this keeps up, you'll lose!" Lan shouteed to his netnavi, Megaman .exe.  
  
"I'll win this for sure!" Megaman responded, dodging the fishy's attack.  
  
"Here megaman, a sword chip!" Lan said, inserting the chip.  
  
"Time to be deleted!" Megaman said. "Ya!"  
  
"We did it!" Lan cheered.  
  
"Hey, boy ya got style, ya know? You know, I like you. You're kinda cute."  
The girl standing next to the vending machine said to Lan. "What's your name?"  
  
Lan blushed. He was thirsty and went to buy a soda, but the vending machine had a virus, which Lan just deleted. "Lan." He answered.  
  
"Hey, Lan. I wanna talk to you. Have your Navi meet mine in front of the entrance to the square." She said, and walked off.  
  
"Lan, are you forgetting something? Lan!?"  
  
"Huh!? Oh, sorry. I'm a bit dazed right now. What were you saying?"  
  
"You're forgetting something."  
  
"What're you talking about?"  
  
"Remember, dense head? You were going to jack me into the net at home and chat with Dex, Yai, Mayl and the others."  
  
"Oh yeah...densehead?" Lan started to skate home, sipping the soda he bought. He arrived in his house and greeted his mother, then went to his room. "Jack in, Megaman .exe, execute!"  
  
"Hurry up, Megaman!"  
  
"Quiet, Lan, it's your fault."  
  
"Gr...hey, you're there."  
  
"Mega!" Roll greeted megaman as he came. "You're late! Lan's fault, huh?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Gutsss! What's the topic?"  
  
"Madame Yai, It's time for a snack." Glyde announced.  
  
"Well, gotta go! Jack out, glyde!" Yai said.  
  
"Lan, I heard rumors that an organization -most likely WWW- is plotting something."  
  
"Just rumors, Megaman! Ordinary Navis wouldn't know if the WWW was plotting or not. "  
  
"Hm."  
  
"Looks like there's nothing much to talk about, huh?" Mayl said.  
  
"I was late for nothing I guess..." Lan muttered. "Jack out...What the..."  
The PET was stuck in the port. Lan pulled and pulled but failed and lost grip of the cord and rolled backwards, down the stairs.  
  
"Ow...damnit!" Lan stood up and ran to his PC.  
  
"Lan, what's wrong?"  
  
"I can't jack you out!"  
  
"What...lemme...darn it...Wait, lan! There's a virus blocking my path!"  
  
"Mega, what's happening?" Roll asked.  
  
"I gotta virus to bust. A big one, it seems." 'I can somehow sense it...'  
  
"Becareful, Mega." Roll grabbed his hand.  
  
"Here Megaman. Logout...here it is! It came! Battle routine set!"  
  
"Execute!" 


	2. A new chip

Warning: I suck at fanfics. You should only read this if you're so bored you're gonna die. If you're gonna post reviews that say I suck, don't even read the rest of this. I repeat: I suck at fanfics.  
  
Ps: Sorry I'm so negative.  
Chapter 2:New chip  
  
"Lan, let's get some rest."  
  
"Whatta ya mean us? You don't sleep."  
  
"Oh...yeah..."  
  
'And they think I'M dense."  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
"Lan, you're on time today!" Mayl said.  
  
"Ah, hmph." Lan growled.  
  
"How much sleep do you need, anyway?" MAyl asked.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"He's just grumpy." Megaman said.  
  
"Be quiet!" Lan said.  
  
AFTER SCHOOL  
  
"Let's go home and get a snack! Don't forget your homework!"  
  
"Hmph. I'll eat, but don't be sure I'll do homework!"  
  
Lan skated to the door of his house and opened it. "Mom!" Lan looked at the kitchen table. There was a note. "'Lan, I went to run an errand. I left your snack in the oven. Behave yourself, I'll be back soon -mom.' In the oven?  
I'll eat now!" He started gobbling down his food. He finished it quickly,  
and said, "Net-" He was interupted.  
  
Megaman cleared his throat. "Lan..."  
  
"Oh, fine I'll do my stupid homework..."  
  
After lan finishes his homework.  
  
"Megaman, jack in! transmit!"  
  
Megaman ran to the square. "Hey, guys!"  
  
"On time, Mega!" Roll smiled. "Gutsman should be here soon. ... there he is!"  
  
Gutsman panted. "Gutsss is here!"  
  
"Hey, did you all hear about the new net event?" Roll asked.  
  
"No." Everyone responded with a bit of gloom in their voice.  
  
"Its a scavenger hunt. They'll be hiding things atll over the net.  
At least that's what I overheard." Mayl said.  
  
"Hm, sounds like fun... kinda. When is it?" Lan was curious. He had waited quite a while for a new event.  
  
"We're supposed to meet in the square for instructions at 2:00 P.M, Saturday." Mayl answered. "Plus, there's a prize."  
  
"Gutss'll win!" Gutsman pounded.  
  
"Yeah, Me and gutsman rock! Lan can't compete with us!" Dex shouted, putting more enthusiasm in his last sentence.  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Gutsman rock! Gutsman rock!" He pounded.  
  
Every navi around him sat on their bottoms and yelled in unison: "We get it!"  
  
Later  
  
"Hi, lan. Do you want to go play after dinner until it's dark? I've had a bit of a rough day." Lan's mother set his supper in front of him.  
  
"Sure, Mom!"  
  
Lan dug into his supper. "This is great!!! Huh?" 'There's a chip under the plate...Lava wave...' "AWESOME!"  
  
"Thanks mom!" Lan skated out the door.  
  
Well that was just a bit of an update... it sucked didn't it? Just like me... 


End file.
